Timmy Burch
Timmy Burch é aluno da Quarta Série da Escola Elementar de South Park. Ele é dublado por Trey Parker. Ele é deficiente, usa uma cadeira de rodas para se locomover, e tem um vocabulário limitado, consistindo apenas em seu próprio nome e um punhado de outras frases. Depois de uma década de ser conhecido simplesmente como "Timmy", o seu nome completo foi revelado para ser "Timmy Burch" no episódio "TMI"quando seu nome foi publicado no cartaz contendo os diferenciais de crescimento das crianças. Fundo Vocabulary Um dos traços mais notáveis de Timmy, juntamente com sendo a única criança em cadeira de rodas na quarta turma da Escola Elementar de South Park, é o seu vocabulário limitado. Ele na maior parte diz que seu nome ea frase arrastada "livin 'uma mentira." Foi revelado no site oficial que o segundo slogan originou quando Trey Parker disse: "Livin 'uma mentira!"durante a execução como Timmy, após o qual o bordão pegou. Em vários episódios, Timmy disse outras palavras básicas e nomes. Ao abordar Jimmy Valmer, a outra grande deficiência South Park''personagem, ele é capaz de dizer "Jimmy", e em "Helen Keller : O Musical ", ele é capaz de dizer o nome que ele tinha dado o seu peru pet, Baagllos. Ele diz: "Timmy e Os Senhores doSubmunso! " (Sendo este último o nome de sua banda) em "Timmy 2000". Ele também grita com sucesso "Por favor, me ajude!" algumas vezes como ele rola para baixo a estrada em "Quarta Série.Em "Os Fada Do Dente 2000", quando sua cadeira de rodas é ligado por meio de uma corda a um dos dentes de Kenny, ele interpreta incorretamente um uso ocasional da palavra "go", que clama: "Vai, Timmy, vá!" antes de andar fora. Ele também diz que "merda" em "Is Hits The Fans"," Bebe "em" Os Peitos De Bebe Destroem A Sociedade"," booooooo "em "Bullying Improvável". No ''South Park tema de abertura canção para Sexta Temporada, ele canta "Timmy timmy timmy timmy, timmy timmy livin 'uma mentira Timmy!", continuando a tradição de linhas incompreensíveis, anteriormente cantadas por Kenny McCormick. Conceito e Criação Diz-se em South Park Studios.com que Timmy nasceu com uma condição incapacitante,descreveu como sendo "uma estranha combinação de paralisia e síndrome de Tourette". Timmy Burch aparece pela primeira vez em "Os Fadas Do Dente 2000";. seus três cenas do episódio ter pouca relevância para a trama central Comedy Central originalmente queria tirá-lo do episódio, com medo thumb|Timmy e os Senhores do Submundo.de potencial controvérsia sobre a inclusão de um deficiente mental personagem.Os criadores da série Mett Stone e Trey Parker empurrado para manter o personagem da história, com a sua base sendo que, apesar de Timmy é diferente, as outras crianças nas séries tratá-lo da mesma forma. Timmy foi originalmente destinado apenas para esse episódio, mas mostrou-se tão popular que ele foi dado a sua própria história de três episódios mais tarde, em "Timmy 2000", em que ele se torna o vocalista de uma banda de sucesso (originalmente intitulado "Os Senhores Do Submundo" , mais tarde intitulado "Timmy e os Senhores do Submundo"), apesar de seu vocabulário limitado. Durante todo o episódio, Phil Collins reclama que Timmy está sendo explorada, embora ele alcança extrema popularidade. A mensagem entregue no final do episódio é que não há nada de errado com a situação, uma vez que Timmy gosta de tocar música e seu público gosta de ouvir ele. Alter Ego Na segunda metade da temporada de 14, Timmy é mostrado para ser uma parte do Guaxinin e Amigos sob thumbo nome de Iron Maiden . No episódio Guaxinin vs Guaxinin e Amigos", é revelado que o seu (imaginário) super poder é indestrutibilidade. Iron Maiden só posso dizer "Timmy!", E se apresenta como tal em ''Mysterion.'' Aparência Timmy veste uma camisola vermelha e calças pretas. Sua cabeça está deformada, na parte superior, e ele tem o cabelo loiro morango. Ele quase sempre é visto sentado em uma cadeira de rodas pretas, e é geralmente sorrindo abertamente e mexendo com as mãos. Durante a moda metrossexual no episódio "South Park é Gay!", ele veste uma camisa azul claro desabotoada, o cabelo gel, sapatos de trabalho marrom e uma cadeira de rodas roxo e rosa com uma banda do arco-íris. 120px-62a.jpg|Timmy Nos Studios South Park 92px-Metrotimmy.png|Timmy Metrossexual 120px-414_jump.jpg|Jimmy e Booglles 64px-Timmy813.png|Jimmy em Up The Down Steróides Personalidade Timmy foi originalmente descrito como sendo um tanto deficiente mental, mas ao longo do tempo seu thumb|Jimmy e Timmy Lutandopersonagem tornou-se menos descrita como tal e mais frequentemente como "desativado". Em vários episódios (como "Up The Down Steróides"), ele parece ser bastante consciente, inteligente e com princípios. Em "Cripple Fight"e"Faça Amor, Não Artefatos de Guerra", ele parece não ter problemas em lidar com um computador. Ele parece ter hidrocefalia, bem como movimentos involuntários. Relacionamentos Jimmy Valmer Timmy é amigo de South Park outro personagem deficiente, Jimmy, que é capaz de entender o que Timmy está dizendo. No primeiro episódio em que Jimmy aparece ("Cripple Fight"), Timmy é intensamente ciúmes dele e ainda tenta tê-lo matado (dando-lhe um casaco que o fazia parecer Kenny McCormick).Eventualmente, os dois fazem as pazes e são mostrados saindo juntos. Booglles Devora foi desativado do peru de Timmy que apareceu na Quarta Temporada episódio, "Musical Helen Keller". Timmy comprou Devora por cinqüenta dólares do fazendeiro Carl Denkins. Depois de superar várias dificuldades, apesar de suas deficiências, Timmy e Devora formou um vínculo profundo. Família Timmy tem pais chamado Richard e Helen. Seu sobrenome é Burch (revelado em "TMI"), e eles têm a mesma deficiência como Timmy, na medida em que pode apenas dizer, principalmente, os seus próprios nomes, e eles estão confinados a cadeiras de rodas. Eles também têm cabeças inchadas. Isto implica que o transtorno de Timmy é hereditária.thumb|Richard e Helen Richard usa uma jaqueta vermelha à moda antiga com uma camisa branca por baixo, e calças de ganga. Ele tem uma safra de cabelo castanho em cima de sua cabeça. Sua cabeça parece a cair para baixo, um pouco.Helen usa uma jaqueta azul-turquesa e lilás / saia cinza. Seu cabelo é laranja e na altura dos ombros. A imagem em sua parede indica que Timmy, Richard e Helen foram para Paris. Recepção Sendo um personagem muito popular, Timmy tem sido muito bem recebido pelo South Park comunidade. Foi visto que ele é mais popular entre as pessoas com deficiência com base nos eleitores que votaram Timmy para "Ouch! "The Greatest Character TV Disabled" s enquete. Jeff Shannon ao comentar sobre Timmy disse que "Timmy parece, à primeira vista, a defender os estereótipos de deficiência condescendentes que estão desaparecendo gradualmente de entretenimento mainstream. Mas como tudo em 'South Park', ele é realmente preconceitos difíceis, derrubando tabus e tecendo sua singularidade no tecido do show''.Quando ouvi pela primeira vez Comedy Central de Timmy, que eram contra a idéia. Depois de Timmy apareceu em "Os Fadas Do Dente 2000"e os fãs estavam em êxtase, Comedy Central, de acordo com Trey Parker, estavam ansiosos para ter Timmy aparecer novamente.'' IGN classificou Timmy segundo de uma lista dos "Top 10 de South Park periféricos caracteres", comentando que "personagem mais controverso de South Park pode ser um dos mais engraçados e mais duradoura".Em DVD de Doug Pratt: Filmes, Televisão, Música , Arte, Adulto, e muito mais! , autor Douglas Pratt descreve o uso de Timmy de diferentes inflexões para expressar seu estado de espírito, o tempo todo sem dizer nada, mas o seu nome, como divertido, embora ele acrescenta que alguns podem discordar. M. Keith Booker, autor de Drawn to televisão: animação em horário nobre a partir dos Flintstones de Family Guy , descreve Timmy como indiscutivelmente sendo o mais controverso dos personagens secundários da série. De acordo com Trey Parker, logo após a estréia do personagem, ele observou que os fãs da série começaram a gritar "Timmy!" em uma imitação do personagem, ao contrário de suas imitações anteriores do personagem Cartman e seu uso de outros bordões populares no show Apesar da fama de Timmy durante suas temporadas iniciais da série, o seu papel tem vindo a diminuir consideravelmente, sem uma única linha de diálogo entre "Faça Amor, Não Artefatos de Guerra"e"Verão Aleijado", tendo sido substituído por Jimmy Valmer. Trey Parker observou em uma entrevista de 2000, ele tenta evitar o uso de personagens como Kenny McCormick e Timmy porque os espectadores não conseguem entender o seu diálogo. Apesar deste declínio, Timmy fez um pouco de um retorno e apareceu em vários episódios nas temporadas XIV e XV. De acordo com algumas fontes, ele perdeu apoio considerável de South Park fãs também. Curiosidades *No episódio "Morra Hippie! Morra!" um homem joint-fumadores que estranhamente se assemelha Timmy rola por uma cadeira de rodas durante Randy Marsh e Woodstock flashback de Sharon Marsh - talvez o pai de Timmy, ou de outro, mais velho parente do sexo masculino. *O nome de Timmy, ea maneira como ele diz, pode ser uma brincadeira com a palavra japonesa "teme" 「てめえ」, uma maneira muito rude de dizer "você" usado principalmente por falantes masculinos e quando o falante está com raiva. Trey Parker é fluente na língua japonesa. *Timmy jogado um sacerdote durante a "Faça Amor, Não Artefatos de Guerra". *Embora Timmy tem um rosto torto, ele não é considerado uma das Crianças Feias . O mesmo é verdadeiro para Jimmy Valmer. *Em "TMI", ele foi dado o apelido Burch. *Traje Iron Maiden de Timmy ter uma ligeira semelhança com o instrumento de tortura histórico. *Timmy é, aparentemente, ciente das mortes constantes de Kenny, ele dá uma parka Jimmy exatamente como Kenny na esperança de que ele iria morrer. *Apesar de estar em uma cadeira de rodas, Timmy é visto nadando em "Up the Down esteróides", onde ele olha para Jimmy vencer a competição de natação, enquanto flutuando na água. Categoria:Personagens